


Love Potion No.9

by orphan_account



Series: Hogwarts Crossover [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>발랜타인 데이에 무도회가 열리고, 어둠에 마법 방어 마스터 오비완 케노비는 학생 아나킨 스카이워커에게서 무었이든 절때로 받아먹지 말아야 한다는 중요한 교훈을 배웁니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion No.9

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eaintdarkside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/gifts).



> 결국 이걸 썼군요. 
> 
> 인트님에게 드리는 선물입니다. 인트님, 저 이걸 썼으니 인트님도 써 주셔야 해요~~ ^ㅁ^  
> 눈팅족이 처음 쓰는 글이니 보잘것없지만 너그럽게 봐주세요 (꾸벅). 글쓰는게 이렇게 힘든일인줄 몰랐네요 ㅠㅠ 
> 
> 그-그럼 재밌게 봐주시면 소원이 없겠습니다!

_Nitimur in vetitum semper cupimusque negata_

우리는 금지된 것을 늘 꾀하고 거절당한 것을 기여코 얻어내려 한다.

 _-_ 오비디우스

 

* * *

 

 

2월의 14일이 가까워지면 호그와트는 소문으로 떠들썩한다. 어둠의 마법 방어 마스터 오비완 케노비 앞에서 '그' 스토리를 꺼내는 눈치없는 자는 없지만, 그가 걸어다닐 때마다 수군거리는 목소리와 휙하고 시선을 피하는 학생들을 보면 굳이 말할 필요는 없겠지.

 

아나킨은 자신의 잘못이 아니라고 주장한다. 죽을때가지 그리 주장할 것이다.

 

오비완은 메모리 포션을 마시는게 더 깔끔할까, 아니면 마스터 요다의 침대 밑에 숨겨져 있는 드래곤파이어 위스키를 꿀꺽하는 게 더 쉬울까 고민한다.

 

포션마스터 콰이곤은 여전히 자기 방 문을 잠그는 걸 깜빡한다.

 

*

따지자면 아나킨 탓은 아니었다. 물론 오비완 케노비는 도대체 포션마스터의 방으로 숨어들어가 6학년들이 만들기 금지되어 있는 포션을 훔친 것이 어떻게 아나킨의 탓이 아니냐고 할 태지만.

 

이야기를 하지면 한 넉 달 전, 발랜타인 데이 2주 전으로 간다.

*

 

쾅쾅- 노크라고 할수없는 강력한 두드림에 일어나기도 전, 쿵- 하고 문이 열리면서 얼굴이 약간 상기된 아나킨 스카이워커가 마스터 케노비의 방으로 뛰처들어왔다.

 

"오비완, 여기 숨어도 되나요?"

 

오비완은 한숨이 나오려고 하는 것을 겨우 참았다. 아나킨은 대답도 기다리지 않고 방으로 들어와 급하게 문을 닫았다. 닫은 문 곁에 서 거친 숨을 쉬는 모습을 보니, 오비완의 마음도 조금 누그려졌다. 왠지 무슨 일이였는지 알 수 있을 것 같다. 말없이 선반에 있는 많은 포션과 병들과 책 중에 버터비어를 골라 쪼르륵- 잔에 따라 아나킨 앞에 내주었다. 아나킨은 사양없이 잔을 들이켰고 둘 사이에는 잠깐이나마 평화로운 침묵이 흘렀다.

 

"고마워요."

 

아나킨이 입을 연다. 그동안 조금 진정한것 같아 보여 오비완은 조금 마음을 놓았다. 고개를 살짝 들어 아나킨에게 계속하라고 눈짓했다. 무슨 일인지 대충 짐작이 갔지만 아나킨에게서 직접 듣고 싶었다.

 

"여자애들이... 미쳤어요..."

 

깊은 숨을 들이쉬고 몸을 떨며 내쉰다. 역시나. 겁 없는 그리핀도르의 퀴디치 스타 겸 최고 인기인, 어둠의 마법 방어 달인 아나킨 스카이워커가 두려워하는 것은 단 하나. 그의 팬클럽. 히포그리프를 마치 빗자루처럼 타고 심심해서 트롤을 놀리는 아나킨이 두려워할 만큼 그의 팬들은 무시무시했다. 파이어위스키를 마신 블루 딕시들도 아나킨의 팬들만큼 공포를 일으킬수 없을 것이다 (그리고 그것들은 꽤나 무시무시하다). 그나마 위안삼을 것은, 평소에는 제법 얌전하단 것이다. 무엇 때문에 이렇게 날뛰는지.

오비완은 이게 곧 다가오는 발랜타인 데이 때문인지 물었고, 대답으로 아나킨은 고개를 저었다.

 

"그것보다 더해요."

"설명해봐."

"그러니까... 몇 달 전 히포그리프들이 호그와트 식당으로 처들어온거 기억하나요?"

"당연히 기억하고말고."

 

오비완이 째려보듯 아나킨을 보자 그는 멋쩍은 듯 웃었다. 설마 잊어버렸을 리가 있나. 히포그리프들을 호그와트에 풀어놓은 장본인은 아나킨인데. 덕분에 그는 수업 도중 그레이트 홀로 불려가 그리프들을 진정시키고 (아나킨은 마비스펠 부터 걸어놓은 뒤) 금지된 숲으로 돌려보내야 했다. 그 일이 12월쯤 일어났으니 벌써 두 달 가까이 지났단 얘기다.

 

“생각보다 홀에 데미지가 컸어요…”

 

아나킨의 말에 따르면, 히포그리프들이 그레이트 홀을 하도 쑥밭으로 만들어 놔서 그 해의 무도회는 취소되어야 했다. 귀찮은거 참여 안 해도 된다고 좋아하고 싹 잊어먹었더니 왠일, 마스터 윈두가 갑작히 4학년에서 7학년들을 불러모으더니 2월 14일에 발랜타인 데이 겸 취소된 무도회를 같이한다고 말한것이다. 여자에들은 ‘발랜타인 + 무도회’ 라는 컨셉에 맛이 갔고, 그는 그날부터 발랜타인 댄스 신청과 선물과 아모텐티아가 들어있는 온갖 음식을 받은 것이였다. 아나킨이 게속 거절하니 몆몆 여자얘들은 참다못해 협박으로라도 그의 승인을 얻을려고 차마 말 할수 없는 일들을 했고, 아나킨은 겨우겨우 도망처 오비완의 방으로 숨으로 온 것이였다.

 

“설마 크루시오 저주를 쓰려고 하는 여자아이는 없었지?”

“…웃지 마세요.”

 

이런. 본인은 잘 숨겼다고 생각했는데 들켰나. 입술을 삐죽이는 그의 학생을 보며 오비완은 웃음이 나올려는걸 한번 더 참아야 했다. 매번 그의 두통과 피로의 원인인 아나킨이였지만 이럴때는 꽤나 귀여운 면도 있었다.

 

“이럴 줄 알았으면 파드메랑 해여지지 않는건데…”

“후홰하기는 이미 늦은 것 같구나.”

 

앉아있던 자리에서 일어나며 아나킨의 어께를 탁탁 두드려 주니, 아나킨은 더 침울한 표정을 지었다.

 

아나킨에겐 미안해서 못할 말이지만, 그는 사실 아나킨이 파드메랑 해여진것이 다행이라 생각했다. 파드메 아마딜라는 허플퍼프의 7학년이였고, 착하고 아름답고 당당한 여자였지만 아나킨의 팬클럽을 당해내기에는 역부족이였다. 아나킨과 파드메는 작년에 잠깐 사귀고 해여젔는데, 만약 지금까지도 서로 사귀고 있었다면 아나킨은 물론 그녀에게도 무슨 봉변이 닥칠지. 파드메는 착실한 학생이라, 오비완이 재법 아끼는 편이였다.

 

“늦었으니 이제 그만 가라. 이쯤이면 여자아이들도 다 갔겠지.”

“저기…”

“?”

 

벌써 밤이 깊어지기에 그리핀도르 방으로 돌려보네야 겠다라고 생각하고 있었는데, 아나킨은 뜻밖의 말을 내뱉었다.

 

“여기서 자고 가도 되냐요?”

 

*

 

조금, 아니 실컷 다투고 난 뒤에 결과는 결국 아나킨의 승리였다. 자기가 자는 동안에 무슨 무서운(…) 일들을 당할지 모른다며 애원하고 선생으로서 학생의 안전을 보장해줘야 된다고 우기고 조르고 매달리니, 어쩔 수 없이 소파에서 잔다는 조건으로 허락했다. 허락히 떨어지자마자 승리의 함성을 지르고 능글맞게 웃으니 그 잘난 얼굴을 한 대 때러주고 싶었지만, 이미 승낙한 뒤라 소용없겠지.

 

아나킨과는 항상 이렜다. 그가 아무리 저항하고 거절해도 결국은 아나킨이 원하는 데로 들어주고 만다. 오비완만이 그러는건 아니지만 – 모든 사람들이 그의 매력에 넘어가니까 – 승낙할때마다 왠지 허탈한 느낌이 들었다.

 

그러고 보니 벌써 이런 관계를 유지해온지도 4년이 넘었다. 아나킨과 처음 만났을떼는 절때로 좋은 시작이 아니었다. 만나자마자 엇갈렸고 서로 만날때마다 충돌했다.

 

그러나 언제부터 온 혼을 다해 하던 말싸움은 장난 섞인 농담이 되었고 벌칙 때문에 오비완의 방으로 찾아오는 건 재미나, 조언을 구하러 찾아오는 일이 되었다. 그도 그의 학생도 많이 변했다고 생각하면서 오비완은 소리없이 웃었다.

 

때때로 느끼는 아나킨의 그 잘난 얼굴을 때리고 싶은 충동은 여전했지만.

 

 *

 

소파를 허락받은 아나킨은 잠들지 못하고 있었다. 저 문 너머에선 그의 스승은 잠들어 있다는 낮은 숨소리가 들려왔지만 아나킨은 게속 뒤척거렸다. 소파가 작다는 이유도 있었지만 더 큰 이유는 그에게 고백한 한 여자에의 말, 그리고 오비완 때문이다.

 

그가 오비완 케노비를 좋아한다는걸 인정할때까지 몆 년이 걸렸다.

 

솔직히 그는 자신이 파드메 아미달라를 좋아하고 있는줄 알았다. 지금 보니 그의 행동은 다 진실을 부정하기 위한 도피였고, 정작 파드메랑 사귀자 깨달을 수 있었다. 자기가 좋아하는 사람은 그녀가 아니라고. 그는 파드메에게 이걸 설명했고, 그녀는 다행이도 그를 이해에 주었다. 둘은 사이좋게 해여젔고, 이제 아나킨의 마음을 재일 잘 알아주는 사람이 파드메였다 (파드메는 살작 얼굴을 붉이면서, 자기도 한동안은 오비완을 짝사랑한적이 있다 밝였다. 물론 지금은 포기했지만).

 

또 이것에 데해 쓸데없이 깊이 생각하는 이유는 그에게 고백한 여자에 때문이다. 레번클로의 한 여학생이 좋아한다고 고백하며 발랜타인 댄스에 함께 가줄 생각이 없나고 물었다. 그는 미안하지만 그럴 생각은 없다고 대답했고 그러자 그 여학생은 좋아하는 누군가랑 갈 생각인지 물었다. 아나킨은 그런 사람 없다고 말했다.

 

“좋아하는 사람이랑 가는 게 아니라면, 왜 나랑 가줄 수는 없는 건데? 고백이야 않 받아주더라도 댄스 정도는 괜찮잖아?”

 

“…”

“아니면, 혹시 어떤 사람을 짝사랑하는 거야? 다른 여자에랑 같이 보이고 싶지 않을 정도로?”

 

그 말을 하면서 레븐클로 여학생은 짜증난듯 휙 돌아서 가버렸다. 아나킨은 멍한 듯 서있으면서 아무 말도 하지 못했다. 정곡을 찌르는 말들. 왜 레번클로에 들어갔는지 알 수 있을것 같다. 그녀가 말한 것이 맞았다. 그는 짝사랑하고 있었고, 그에게는 다른 여자랑 보이는 것이 싫었다. 남자라도.

 

그래서 혹시 어떤 반응이라도 올까 히망하며 하며 파드메 얘기를 꺼낸건데, 오비완은 오히려 ‘이제야 알아차렸니’ 라는 말투로, 그녀와 함께 있었어야 했단 듯 얘기했다. 정말이지 답답하다. 안된다고 하면서도 방에서 자게 해 주고 소파까지 내주지만 도저히 자기가 원하는 반응을 주지 않는, 마음을 열었다가 닫는 오비완이 미웠다.

 

그래도 싫어하지는 않는다. 그가 좋다. 좋은건 확실하다.

 

“조금만, 조금이라도 잡혀 주면 좋겠어…”

 

아나킨이 중얼거렸다. 그는 눈을 감고, 꿈 없는 잠에 빠젔다. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 처음에는 원삿으로 할려 했는데 쓰다보니 점점 길어지는 거 아니겠어요?? ㅋㅋ  
> The Clovers의 Love Potion No.9이란 노래를 들어보신 분들은 대충 이 스토리가 어떻게 끝날지 짐작하실 수 있을거에요.
> 
> 안그레도 이 이야기 쓰다가 영감받아서 쓴 거 두게 더 있읍니다. 포션 가지고 노는게 너무 재밌네요 ㅎㅎㅎ
> 
> 다음 챕터는... 다 쓰면 올리겠습니다ㅠㅠ


End file.
